Awakened Sunset
by NewEyes
Summary: Ally is the ghouls very first EXCEPTION to the code that no ghoul or vampire is to increase their numbers unless they have reached an agreement. But what will happen when Ally and Patrick enroll in their new school...full of mythical creatures?


Awakened Sunset

**Déjà vu **

"Are you sure about this?" We sat outside the Vladimir Academy in Patrick's newly bought Porsche. I felt nervous and yet anxious at the same time. Me and Patrick had been married for three years now, and had made the decision to give school one more try. But Vladimir Academy? Named after our dear friend Vladimir who helped us three years ago when Luna had collected fresh souls to try to kill me-but it wasn't the name of the school I had problems with.

We didn't need the Porsche. Barely anyone here used cars, since they were free to run. No one here had to keep up a human charade. Only Patrick and his family were seen with them. They had been in the human world so long; they had fallen for our biggest addiction. Flashy cars. And Patrick's midnight black Porsche _definitely_ turned heads whether they had ever seen a car or not.

All around us were supernatural creatures. Goblins laughing; vampires in their own little crowd, mumbling in vampire-speed; ghosts running along the fields, some even flew or went invisible. I wondered why I couldn't go invisible yet.

Patrick pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"We can always go to school in the human world love." I shook my head. I wasn't going to face that again. It would just be a re-run of my first months as a ghost. Not worth my time-and relapse.

"Not really interested in Déjà vu." He smiled, shaking his head as he got out and immediately opened my door for me.

"Next time we ditch the car." I looked around; searching, but I didn't see them.

"Where are Dylan and Nesha?" Dylan and Nesha had moved into Anthony's palace where me and Patrick stayed to keep close with the family. It would break Ruth's heart if we all separated now. Matt and Jasmine had arrived, also in a flashy car. Matt hopped out of Jasmine's BMX X6-it wasn't even supposed to be released in the human world yet. I shook my head. Matt smiled at me, and Jasmine flashed an awkward grin. Ever since my eighteenth birthday incident, Patrick had been on Jasmine like a hawk. Jasmine just didn't like me because I was once human and wanted nothing more than to be immortal. I wanted to throw it all away. It was nothing personal, and she was trying to change and be better. I can't push it-we were making progress from the usual hisses.

"Als! Pat!" Patrick glared at him. He hated Matt calling me _Als_. I found no problem with it and punched Matt in the arm. My strength had ebbed and gone to normal ghost strength, while Matt's hadn't. So when he playfully punched me back, Patrick blocked it.

I caught Nesha's scent wafting in the wind. She was running-with Dylan. Matt had only taken a step towards the school when Nesha appeared in front of us with Dylan at her side. I hugged Nesha and winked at Dylan, hugging him too. It had taken me a month to forgive him for leaving us like that. He knew he had to give me a heads up from now on.

"I'm so excited! Are you ready for school?" I grimly nodded as Patrick smiled.

"Only you would find this _exciting_ after over a hundred years of doing the same thing." Nesha stuck her tongue out at him, and wove her arm with mine. I squeezed Patrick's hand as we walked towards the large campus. I blew out a breath. Oh boy. This is it.

Me, Patrick, Nesha, and Dylan were taking sophomore courses. Matt and Jasmine were stretching it a bit by taking junior courses. Matt was supposed to be a senior, but he declined. He wanted to be with Jasmine.

Vampires frozen in their tracks as they contemplated our unfamiliar scent. One of them looked at me. He had crimson red eyes, and long shaggy brown hair that hung over his eyes. He was without a doubt handsome-but that was all. I felt no interest in him whatsoever. The only man I've ever loved was Patrick. He was my one and only love. But Arant had come dangerously close. Dangerous enough for Patrick to worry.

I hadn't seen Arant in 3 years. I'd heard of him from whispering fairies but that was all. Where was he? Why hadn't he tried to make contact with me? Had I ruined it? Had I really hurt him that bad?

The Academy was huge. I marbled at the medieval stylings of the corridors of the building as Patrick led us to the administration office. A plump troll sat at the front desk. It was busily stamping envelops and typing something to the administrative office about a fight in the school cafeteria. I had a feeling going the Vladimir Academy instead of back to Ford would be nothing different.

"Who's there?" It grumbled with a bushy and low voice. Patrick stepped forward, being spokesperson for us. He tugged my arm and I stood beside him, a little timid. The troll did not look happy-or nice for that matter. I doubted its thoughts were civil.

"I am Patrick Breeding and this is my family, Ally, Nesha, and Matt Breeding; Jasmine and Dylan Watters." I noticed he had used my old name. It sprung a memory, but not deep. I hadn't heard my father's voice in over a year now. I was starting to think my brain had created the hallucinations to help me cope with his death. Now that I'm over it, I didn't need the hallucinations anymore. I was fine.

The troll looked up, its hair thrown in all directions stuck straight up in the air. I stifled my laugh as best I could, receiving a warning pinch in the back from Dylan, and a whisper in my ear from Patrick.

"Calm down." He had said it so low, but the troll still had a chance of overhearing-its ears were huge. They reminded me vaguely of dumbo, I didn't know where that memory came from. Patrick had said some human memories would flash through my mind momentarily as time progressed and I was able to regain more flashbacks of my breakable years.

"The Breedings…and the Watters?" We all nodded at the same time. It shook its head and mumbled something I didn't feel like hearing, so I toned him out. Nesha smiled at me, but scowled at the troll. I guess she hadn't bothered to ignore its murmurs. It handed Patrick a stack of schedules and went back to his work, acting as if we weren't even there.

Patrick handed me my schedule and I glanced it over.

English

History

Chemistry

Ability Training

Calculus

Physics

Gym

Off period

I smiled at how similar this was to a regular school. Patrick peeked over my shoulder checking our schedules for any corresponding classes. We had almost every class together but Gym, Calculus and Ability Training. Patrick didn't need Ability Training, but I heard him hiss. He had complete control over his ability-he wanted to be there for me. I hadn't used my shield very often-just during practices with Eileen, who moved with us. She's been my best friend since we met when I was human, I can't quite remember how we met though. I noticed something off with Patrick's schedule.

"What's Expansion?" He grimaced briefly.

"They help you expand your talent, like Nesha's expansion would be freezing time"

"I'm working on it," Nesha chimed in, taking my schedule to do her own analysis. Patrick rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and continued.

"My expansion would be to read any thought your brain has ever had, not just the thoughts that crossed your mind that moment which seems to be my limit." I nodded understanding. Nesha handed me my schedule smiling.

"We have English, Gym, and Physics together." Patrick growled. Two out of three were his classes. Nesha caught on and punched his arm. Patrick grinned at her. I looked at Dylan.

"Do I have any classes with you?" he nodded.

"Ability Training." I smiled. I would have someone in every class. That made me feel better.

We walked into the hallway and split into our separate classes. Matt and Jasmine's junior classes were on the other side of the school; Dylan had Trig first; and me, Nesha, and Patrick were in the same first period. English, my favorite subject. Nesha squeezed my hand, then held it up.

"Ally, shouldn't you take off your ring?" Patrick snarled towards Nesha who didn't move. I shook my head.

"They might as well get to know the real me. I thought we came here to stop hiding." Nesha's eyes turned serious.

"Be careful who you trust Ally. Always be careful." Her voice was confident-she had seen something. I was just about to ask her what when we reached our destination. There were a few empty seats scattered around the room. Me and Patrick managed to get two seats sitting together in the back corner. Nesha proudly took the seat in the front. She looked back at me and shot me a look, communicating with her eyes. I watched her glance drift, and turned to find that same vampire from before sitting on the left of Nesha, about 4 desks from me. The room was filled with goblins, ghosts, trolls, and vampires. Fairies had to have their own wing because the poor little guys always got crushed. Some accidental and some not so accidental because of some very mean goblins.

Patrick sucked in a breath when the teacher walked in. She was a Vampire, very pretty. She had long red hair and ruby red lips that contrasted with her pale skin. She plucked a dry erase marker from the board and started doodling. I rolled my eyes in perfect synchronization with Nesha and Patrick. Nesha glance at me then the vampire again. She had seen something. _What?_

"Patrick," I whispered. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow. I tossed a note onto his desk.

Did you see Nesha's vision? His forehead wrinkled with confusion.

What vision? He hadn't seen it? Hadn't Nesha seen something earlier?

Didn't Nesha have a vision earlier? He seemed to be thinking it over. His lovely hand writing was artistic and flawless.

Not that I know of. I wasn't paying much attention to her though. Why do you ask?

It's about what she said in the hallway. What did she mean? He shook his head.

I can honestly tell you I have no clue. It was true. Patrick could get inside Nesha's mind. If _he_ didn't know what she meant, how was _I_ suppose to?


End file.
